There Is
by Fated Guys
Summary: Thanks to a drunken stupor, Gojyo and Goku did something they shouldn't have. Gojyo's in denial and Goku's just confused. How did it happen? Read and find out. [Ratings for swearing, thanks to Gojyo] 59 and slight 38 implications at the end


**There Is**

**By: The Fated Guys**

**

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimers: Gensoumaden Saiyuki **does not belong to us. They are Kazuya Minekura's works and characters. We just borrow them for fun. Much to their dismay

**Authors' Note: **After much prodding and subjecting her to fics. Yuriko has finally agreed that we make this 59 fic. Even though back then she expressed disgust towards it. Now she can't LIVE without it. So, here we are. We start off with Gojyo's point of view. That much is obvious. Probably, this is the shortest fic we'll ever make. 59. faint 38 towards the end. If there are any suggestions and comments or reviews. Please feel free. If you think negatively, please state it in a coherent and proper manner so we may cater to your requests. :) Flamers and flames will be laughed at.

To those who will give this review a chance, thank you very much!

Yuriko, Ayame and Mei

* * *

It's morning.

I'm not feeling too good. Which is something that surprises me a lot. I'm used to staying out late at night, drinking all the liquor I want. I'm not really the type to get a hang over and because the moment I get too drunk, all I have to do is sleep it off and I'm fine in the morning. I do this sort of thing all the time. So, just why the fuck do I have this headache and I why the hell do I feel like I want to throw up? I toss the covers off me, and I open my eyes. Well, it's morning alright. Pretty soon – Hakkai's going to come knocking on the door asking me to get up because the corrupt bastard will be wanting us to leave the inn soon. After breakfast, of course. Less we have the stupid monkey complaining all the way to the next town again.

Huh? That's weird. Why do I remember seeing that monkey last night when I got back from the bar? I don't remember talking to him or anything like that – I think I did. I think he even got miffed at me like he always does. Ke. What the hell is he complaining about? I wouldn't call him a monkey if he weren't one. And if there's one thing he is, it's a stupid stomach brained monkey. Ah, shit. Why the hell am I even thinking about that idiotic monkey anyway? I should get rid of this stupid hangover before anything else. Goddamn it, the sides of my head are throbbing. Maybe I need some coffee or something. It's what Sanzo drinks to calm his nerves down; maybe the bastard was onto something. Maybe it'd work on me.

Okay, I have to get up now.

What the hell? –

There's something beside me. I'm pretty sure its a body – at least it feels like one. That's funny, though – I don't remember bringing home a woman. Or did I? Well, there was this cute blonde over at the bar – she seemed pretty interested in me and I remember walking up to her. I remember talking for a bit before I went over to play cards with a few more dopes. But she was there all the time, yeah. She was watching me. Hell, she looked really hot in that red dress. She was milking the attention she got from it, too. I had my eyes on her, but I didn't take her home that night. At least I don't think I did.

That's it. Who the hell is this? Maybe it is her. Well, I have to tell her I'm leaving soon.

Wow. She's got a grip on that blanket. She's stronger than I thought. I'm pretty sure she was human – I didn't sense any demon energy off her or anything, she didn't have any limiters. I don't think she's an assassin either or she would've tried to kill me yesterday. So, she's not demon and she's not from Kougaiji's side. Great.

What the** fuck**…?

She's – snoring…?

Wait a second. Hold it a goddamned minute… That snoring. No, no way it can't be. Why the hell would he be sleeping in my room? He's got his own room! This can't be him.

No. I'm hearing things. It's probably the room next to me where that stupid monkey is. He's probably snoring so loud I can hear him. No way. This is her, she's just tired that's all. Heh. That's it. I tired her out from last night. Damned blanket! Let go of the blanket! Will you let go of the blanket? God! The snoring won't stop! Someone shut that stupid monkey up! It's making this goddamned headache worse!

''Is it time for breakfast?'' a voice from under the covers asked.

_Oh shit._

_Oh shit._

_**Oh **_**_holy fucking shit._ **

I drop the blanket and see Goku sleeping beside me. He was talking in his sleep as he usually did. He was snoring and he didn't look like he had any plans of waking up and getting off my bed any time. No way, No fucking way. Shit! What the hell just happened – _**Why the hell is Goku in my bed, naked?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**TSUZUKU**


End file.
